dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Demigra's Mirage
Demigra's Mirage is a magical copy of Demigra originally created by the wizard to fight in his place in order to enact his plan to free himself from his imprisonment in the Crack of Time. Biography ''Xenoverse'' After Towa and Mira's alterations to history weakened the barrier of space-time that separated the Crack of Time from Universe 7, Demigra used his power to create a mirage of himself to act in his place outside the Crack of Time as Demigra himself was still trapped there as the barrier had only been weakened requiring Demigra to use his mirage to create more time distortions in history in order to free himself. Though Towa and Mira's actions had weakened the barrier enough to allow Demigra to allow his mirage to appear in Universe 7, Demigra saw them as a potential obstacle in his plans and first decided to use his mirage to assist the Future Warrior and Time Patrol in eliminating Mira. Demigra's Mirage first appears in Age 783 after Towa leaves with Mira after informing the Future Warrior that she had made a second change to Future Trunks' timeline in addition to the one the Future Warrior had just fixed in Age 783 by saving Future Trunks from Dark Future 17 and Dark Future 18. Taking advantage of the Future Warrior's desperate situation (as Xeno Trunks was in danger of being erased from history if the second change was not fixed in time) mirage offers to use his power to send the Future Warrior to the source of the change. Desperate and unaware the mirage was a copy of Demigra, they agreed. Before transporting them to the source of the second change in Age 785, Demigra's Mirage placed Demigra symbol on the warrior's hand and told them to tell Chronoa he would be seeing her very soon. As a result, the Future Warrior saved Future Trunks' past self from being killed by Future Perfect Cell. The Future Warrior would late defeat Mira in Age 774 while SSJ3 Goku was fighting Majin Buu, forcing Towa to flee (though Mira's core survived his body was destroyed) eliminating Mira and Towa as potential obstacles to his plans. After the Future Warrior fought Dark Majin Buu to allow SSJ3 Goku to leave as his time on Earth was almost up, they returned to the Time Nest in Age 850. As they were talking to Xeno Trunks, the mark on warrior's hand started to glow and Chronoa recognizing it as Demigra's Majin Emblem uses a Sealing Spell to remove it and trap it in a sphere of energy which she throws away just before the emblem can self-destruct, saving the Warrior, Xeno Trunks, and herself in the nick of time. Demigra's Mirage appears inside the Time Nest and reveals he had planned to use the emblem's explosion to kill them quickly which he sarcastically calls an act of mercy. Chronoa correctly surmises Demigra's motive for helping the Future Warrior in Age 783 was to eliminate Mira. Demigra's history with Chronoa is revealed and the Mirage announces his intentions finish what he stated 75 million years ago. Xeno Trunks tries to attack Demigra with his sword, only for it to pass right through Demigra's Mirage thanks to his intangibility revealing him to be a mirage and not the real Demigra. The Mirage leaves and Chronoa reveals that the real Demigra is still trapped in the Crack of Time and what they just encountered was Demigra's Mirage. She tells Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior that Demigra is probably going to continue to alter history using his mirage in order to free himself and that they must not allow that to happen. Chronoa's words proved true when Demigra's Mirage alters the timeline of Age 774 during the battle with Super Buu, by using his Dark Magic to manipulate Piccolo into attacking Goten and Trunks preventing them from fusing into Gotenks, leaving Ultimate Gohan to combat Super Buu. However Demigra uses his Dark Magic to force Super Buu to use Super Vanishing Ball to destroy the Earth long before Goku or Vegeta arrive, killing everyone on Earth and altering the timeline severely. Chronoa sends the Future Warrior to fix the changes in history Demigra had made first by freeing Piccolo from Demigra's control. Demigra's Mirage fights the Warrior, Trunks, and Goten alongside Dark Piccolo. The Mirage taunts the warrior with the fact that his defeat will not free Piccolo, causing the Supreme Kai of Time to reveal the only way to free Piccolo is to give him a sound beating. The Future Warrior beats Dark Piccolo, freeing him from Demigra's control, however Super Buu soon appears at the Lookout. Piccolo tells Goten and Trunks to fuse, while the Future Warrior keeps Super Buu busy. They fuse into Gotenks and join the Warrior in combating Super Buu. Eventually Gotenks fusion wears off, but fortunately Ultimate Gohan arrives and joins the Future Warrior in combatting Dark Super Buu. However, as they begin to overpower the evil Majin, Demigra uses his Dark Magic to force Super Buu into transforming into Kid Buu who uses Super Vanishing Ball to destroy the Earth like in the original history killing Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu. However Goku uses Instant Transmission to save Mr. Satan, Dende, the Future Warrior, and Vegeta who had been brought back to life by Fortuneteller Baba, transporting them to the Sacred World of the Kai. Dark Kid Buu follows them like Kid Buu did in the original history and the Future Warrior joins Goku and Vegeta in fighting Kid Buu, while Dende, Elder Kai, and Kibito Kai use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore the Earth and its people. Goku collects energy for the Spirit Bomb while Vegeta and the Future Warrior hold off Kid Buu. Mr. Satan convinces the rest of Earth's population to give their energy. Eventually the Super Spirit Bomb is finished and thrown by Goku, but Dark Kid Buu starts pushing it back thanks to power from Demigra. However the Future Warrior adds their own energy to the Super Spirit Bomb and aids Goku in giving it one final push which kills Dark Kid Buu, restoring the timeline. Later in Age 850, Xeno Trunks notices that there haven't been any more history changes after the battle with Kid Buu and suggests Demigra's Mirage must have given up. However the Mirage suddenly appears inside the Time Vault and angrily declares that Demigra did not spend the last 75 million years waiting for his change to escape just to give up, then uses the Time Scroll to Age 778. This causes Chronoa to freak out as that scroll contains period when Beerus, the freaking God of Destruction came to Earth and fears that Demigra's Mirage is planning to take control of Beerus and states they must prevent this or all of history is in jeopardy. In the altered timeline of Age 778, Beerus and Whis appear at Bulma's Birthday party in search of the Super Saiyan God and thanks to Vegeta's efforts Beerus remains calm, that is until Majin Buu refuses to let Beerus have one of his pudding cups like in the original history. However Vegeta manages to grab one of the cups which he gives to Beerus, however just as Beerus is about to eat it, the Mirage uses his magic on a ball Trunks and Goten where playing with to knock the pudding out of Beerus' hand, angering him. Soon Goku appears and performs the ritual to become a Super Saiyan God. During their fight, Beerus shows signs of briefly falling under Demigra's dark magic, but manages to shake it off and continues to fight both Super Saiyan God Goku and the Future Warrior. Eventually Goku loses his Super Saiyan God form and Beerus explains how he absorbed its power. Eventually Goku is defeated by Beerus and it seems as if history had been fixed, only for Beerus to appear to fall completely under Demigra's control. As Dark Beerus creates a Sphere of Destruction, Demigra's Mirage appears to gloat over having managed to take control of the God of Destruction. However suddenly, Dark Beerus throws the sphere at Demigra's Mirage who barely manages to avoid it. To the mirage's shock, Beerus reveals that he aware of the mirage's attempts to try and control him, pretended being under Demigra's influence in order to lure him out so he could destroy him for his blasphemous act of trying to control a God of Destruction. The Mirage dodges Beerus God of Destruction's Anger, before the Future Warrior joins the God of Destruction in battling Demigra's Mirage. Eventually the Future Warrior attempts to defeat the Mirage with Penetrate! but it passes through Demigra's Mirage thanks to his intangibility. However Demigra's Mirage decides it is too dangerous to continue and flees. Beerus and Whis join the Future Warrior into traveling to Age 850 to learn more about Demigra. Chronoa and Xeno Trunks convince him to let the Time Patrol deal with Demigra and his mirage, which Beerus agrees to after he and Whis briefly spar with Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior in order to test their power. In Age 778 after the battle with Beerus, Demigra's Mirage uses the Dragon Balls to wish Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu back to life who are then granted the Villainous Mode creating The Bosses whom he sends to attack West City resulting in another time distortion. Chronoa orders Xeno Trunks to protect Tokitoki and the Future Warrior to go to Age 778, while she uses Toki Toki City's set of Dragon Balls to inform Goku of the situation. The Future Warrior confronts the revived villains and is soon joined by Goku who had been informed of the crisis by Chronoa's wish to Shenron in Age 850. Together they defeat the Bosses, but find that Demigra had used his dark magic to transform Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks forcing them to fight their own allies. Vegeta and Gohan manage to resist Demigra's control mentally though their bodies continue to fight against their will forcing Goku and the Warrior to defeat them to free them completely. Eventually the two manage to free Vegeta, Gohan, and Gotenks bring peace to Age 778. Though peace was restored in that timeline, Demigra's plan ultimately succeeded as the history change managed to completely weaken the barrier between dimensions allowing Demigra to escape the Crack of Time and invade Toki Toki City in Age 850 to absorb Tokitoki and Demigra's Mirage is never seen again. However Demigra underestimated his enemies as the Future Warrior, Xeno Trunks, Chronoa, and Goku of Age 778 managed to foil Demigra's plans and Demigra was killed. ''Ultimate Mission X'' Demigra's Mirage appears once more in Ultimate Mission X after Demigra's death, the mirage is gathering energy for it's master and combats the Time Patrollers, taking on the Giant Demon God form, but is defeated. Power While powerful enough to control the likes of Super Namek Piccolo, Super Buu, Kid Buu, 100% Frieza, Perfect Cell, Vegeta, Gotenks, and Ultimate Gohan, Demigra's Mirage is no match for the Future Warrior or God of Destruction Beerus. However he has strong reflexes as he is able to dodge both Beerus' Sphere of Destruction and God of Destruction's Anger without using his intangibility. However he was forced to use his intangibility to evade a sword slash from Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior's Penetrate attack. It is implied that Demigra's Mirage is weaker than Mira as he uses the Future Warrior to deal with the Demonic Android instead of doing it himself. He also chose to flee after being defeated by Beerus and the Future Warrior, indicating that he was not strong enough to defeat them himself and had to rely on his power to control others and alter history in order to free his true self from the Crack of Time. It should be noted that Demigra's Mirage is unique in that unlike clones produced by Cloning, he is able to become intangible like an Afterimage, yet can physically attack and interact with the world around him allowing him to carry out his plans. He can also exist independently from Demigra if he is imprisoned or deceased, similar to Babidi the doppelgänger created by Bibidi that inherited Bibidi's powers after his death. After Demigra's death, his Mirage survives its creator and in Ultimate Mission X he manages to stockpile enough dark energy to take on his Giant Demon God form, but is defeated by the Time Patrol. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Time Travel' - Demigra's Mirage possesses the ability to travel through time as he pleases. He can also transport others through time as shown by him transporting the Future Warrior to Age 785 of Future Trunks' timeline. *'Majin Emblem' - Using his magic Demigra's Mirage can place his D'' symbol on a target, which he can detonate to produce a massive explosion whenever he chooses. Originally used by Demigra's Mirage on the Future Warrior to eliminate them, Xeno Trunks, and Chronoa after they had dealt with Mira. However Chronoa recognized it and manage to remove it with a Sealing Spell just in time to save all of them from the emblem's self-destruction. *'Intangibility''' - As he is a magical copy created by Demigra, the Mirage possesses the ability to become intangible allowing him to allow attacks to past right through him. However he can also become tangible allowing him to physically interact with the world and even fight much like a clone. Due to his intangibility it is extremely difficult for him to be killed as he can phase through attacks. *'Dark Magic' - Like Demigra, the Mirage can use Dark Magic to manipulate and control others to alter history for him, allowing him to avoid direct confrontations. Demigra believed his Mirage was powerful enough to control Beerus, however neither was aware that Dark Magic has no effect on Gods, mortals and divine beings who possess Godly ki, or God-like Saiyan like Goku. *'Telekinesis' - Using his staff, Demigra's Mirage could manipulate objects such as Trunks and Goten ball in order to anger Beerus. Forms and Transformations Demon God Due to being an identical copy of Demon God Demigra, Demigra's Mirage possess this form when it appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Final Form After stockpiling dark energy to its limit, the mirage is capable of taking on Demigra's Giant Demon God form. Trivia *While Demigra's Mirage is capable of becoming intangible he is not a true illusion as he can physically interact with the world and fight, so he is more akin to a clone phantom or doppelgänger of the original. *Demigra's Mirage is similar to Babidi in that he is a doppelgänger of the original who can function independently of his creator allowing him to survive his creator's death, as Babidi inherited Bibidi's powers after he was killed by Shin. Both Demigra's Mirage and Babidi are powerful magic users who can manipulate others via magic. However Demigra's Mirage is far stronger as he can control beings as powerful as Super Buu and Kid Buu with his magic, something Babidi was unable to do with Innocent Buu. Demigra's Mirage was also a much stronger fighter and after Demigra's death in Xenoverse was able to gather enough dark energy in Ultimate Mission X to transform into Demigra's Giant Demon God form granting him power similar to the original Demigra. *As he survived Demigra's death it is possible he was responsible for the Wormhole conflicts that occurred after his creator's death presumably controlling them from behind the scenes as he may have wished to avoid confronting the Time Patrol directly (as he never confronted them directly after his failure to control Beerus). The Time Patrol would likely have been unaware of this which would explain why they attributed as being a timed magic attack created by Demigra before his death. These conflicts may have even played a role in him gathering dark energy. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Shinjin Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Video game techniques